A Turtle Walks Into a Pizza Restaurant
by MARSHMELLOWTOASTIE
Summary: It has been ten years since The Turtles first emerged from the sewers. The world now knows about the existence of mutants so the brothers decide that it is time to gradually make themselves known to the humans up on the surface. But how? By picking up their pizza instead of getting it delivered.


Disclaimer- I don't own the TMNT. They are owned by Nickelodeon. I didn't create them. They were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I don't make any money from this fan fiction and I never will. This is for entertainment purposes only.

... ... ...

The Turtles had been regular customers of _Antonio's_ for over ten years now, ordering the exact same pizzas every time they rang. So as soon as Peta, the woman in charge of answering the phone heard Raphael's voice, she was already calling the order out to the kitchen before he could actually ask for it.

"One anchovy, jelly bean and jalapeño. One sausage with extra mushroom. Two pepperoni and one supreme. Any thing else for today?" She asked cheerily, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"That's all, thanks Peta." The voice of one of their best customers confirmed.

"Okay then Raph. I'll have Kevin deliver it to the usual place for you."

"No. I'll be picking it up today."

That was a surprise. "Hold the delivery Kevin. We're finally gonna get to meet our favourite, most mysterious customers," Peta called out to the kitchen, purposely letting Raphael hear her through the receiver. She then lowered her voice back to a normal speaking level. "They'll be ready to pick up in 20 minutes. I'll see you soon."

….….

"Which one was it?"

All of the staff were in the kitchen, huddled around Peta. They were curious and eager to hear about the conversation she'd just had.

"It was Raph this time," she answered.

"And we really get to meet them?" Kevin the delivery guy was the most excited to hear this news. He'd been delivering pizzas to Raph, Mikey, Leo and Don since he was seventeen. Those boys were his best customers; they were polite and friendly to Peta on the phone and they tipped well. They were his most unusual customers too. He would deliver them pizza several times a week but not to an actual address. He would put the pizzas down at the mouth of an alley and in the blink of an eye, the pizzas would be gone and replaced by a few crinkled up bank notes.

The first few times it had happened, he'd searched the entire alley, only to find no traces of the boys or the pizza. Eventually, everyone accepted that that's just the way it was and as long as these mysterious customers kept on paying for the pizza, who cares where they wanted it delivered to?

….…

There were a few customers in the store. Two teenagers sat in a booth eating dinner together and there were two other customers standing around waiting for pick up orders.

The bell above the door rang as a large figure entered the restaurant. The man was massive, over six feet tall and green. One of the customers ever so subtly ran for his life as soon as he lay eyes on him. The other retreated to the far corner of the room, while the couple sitting down couldn't help but stare in shock, their jaws nearly hitting the table.

It was obviously a mutant. The green and the scales gave that away pretty clearly. Some kind of lizard, Peta guessed. Was it a hunch back or did it have a shell under the massive hoodie jacket? A turtle maybe? It looked ill at ease with the situation. Its eyes were constantly flickering around the room and a scowl sat resting on its face. As the creature approached, Peta kept one hand on the pepper spray that she kept hidden under the counter.

She was about to ask what she could do for him when Mr Antonio came out from the back of the kitchen to stand beside her and glared in warning at the mutant.

"We don't want any trouble from you," Antonio warned in his heavy Italian accent.

The turtle had stopped a few paces away from the counter. "And I won't give you any trouble. I just came by to pick up our pizza." A large, three fingered hand set some money onto the counter, then he took a step back again.

"Uh, what name was your order under?" Peta asked, picking up the money and counting it.

"Raph."

Every ear in the restaurant seemed to perk up and tune in on hearing the name.

"You're Raph?" She asked, swallowing nervously and licking her lips.

He nodded stiffly with a grunt, "And you must be Peta. It's nice to finally meet you."

Hearing Raph's voice, Kevin shot out of the kitchen, excited to finally meet the person he'd been delivering pizzas to for over a decade. He stopped abruptly when he saw who was standing in front of the counter.

"Hi Kevin," Raph greeted awkwardly.

"Raph you're a, uh, you're…"

"Yeah I am."

"And your brothers? They're…" He gave a _'help me out'_ look to Raph; his eyes pleading with him to not make him say it out loud.

"Yeah, them too."

"All these years. I've been delivering pizzas to giant turtles." Kevin breathed out in astonishment, dragging his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. "How could I not have known that?"

"We're pretty good at hiding when we want to be, but we thought that it was about time that we met face to face. Plus we were already near by."

"Wow! I mean, yeah of course. So your brothers are here too?"

"Just across the street. But we thought four giant turtles might be a bit too much to take in for the first meeting," Raph half laughed, looking down and scuffing his shoe across the floor self consciously. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Raph cleared his throat, "About those pizzas, were they done yet?"

"Of course yes." Antonio ran back to the kitchen and came back with a stack of five pizzas.

"Thanks." Raph nodded before heading out. The other customers in the shop all of a sudden getting very interested in their phones or the menu.

... ... ... ...

Thanks so much for reading my little story. Please leave a review, even if it is as short as, "I enjoyed this," or a criticism if you didn't. Anything really as long as it is honest. I can't improve if you don't let me know where I need to.

A short note-

The restaurant employees, Kevin and Peta are not characters from the cartoon. But Kevin is the name of the pizza guy off of the latest movie, named after and played by Kevin Eastman. So it just made sense to me that I should name the other employee after Peter Laird, even though in this fic. Peta is a woman.


End file.
